


A Together Kind of Christmas

by TheCast



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCast/pseuds/TheCast
Summary: Virgil is being a bit reclusive, but the others have the solution. And maybe some special guests :)(I didn't have the time to write it like I really wanted, but I kinda like it anyway. Enjoy!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	A Together Kind of Christmas

“Virgil’s been gone a while,” murmured Roman quietly, glancing up the stairs. Patton followed his gaze and nodded slowly. He’d taken up some Christmas cookies earlier. Virgil was normally at least out of his room by now if not engaged with their ever-happening shenanigans. 

“I know he’ll come down when he’s ready, but do you think I should…?” Patton trailed off. It was quiet for a minute. 

Logan said softly, “Perhaps just remind him we’re here for him. We must still give him the space he needs.” 

Roman nodded in agreement. Patton made his way to Virgil’s door. He hesitated outside, taking a deep breath. The cookies were gone at least. Well, unless Remus took them… 

“Just reminding him…” Patton reassured himself. He raised a hand and knocked. 

There was no answer, so Patton called out, “Just letting you know we’d still love to see you at the table, Virg.” 

Patton thought he heard some shuffling from inside, but there was no answer. He bit his lip in concern, but left all the same. 

“No answer?” Roman asked as Patton descended the stairs. Patton shook his head, looking back toward the purple door at the end of the hall. Roman sighed, disappointed. 

“He’ll come out when he’s ready, Patton.” Logan said from the table. Patton looked back toward him. “I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Logan continued, softer. Patton smiled in thanks. 

The table was quiet with worry. Patton’s spaghetti recipe (Virgil’s favorite; “It reminds me of when you almost choked, Princey.”) did little to lift everyone’s spirits. After ten minutes, Roman and Patton spoke at the same time, “Maybe we should-” They stopped and glanced at each other. 

Patton opened his mouth to continue, but there came a creak from the top of the stairs. Everyone whipped their heads around to look. Roman groaned when they all saw green. 

Remus was at the top of the stairs. Munching on Patton’s cookies. “You know, these are pretty goo-” 

“Remus!” Patton called. Remus froze, slowly turning to look at the Sides gathered at the table. “Those were for Virgil!” 

Remus said slowly, “Who’s Remus?” and bolted past them into the kitchen. 

Patton was about to follow when Logan grabbed his arm and pointed to the spot the green Side had just vacated. 

Virgil was wrapped in a fuzzy purple blanket. His nose was red and the bags under his eyes were… different. Less artistic and more… tired. 

“You’re sick!” Patton exclaimed, running to the slightly swaying side. He could see from his periphery Roman and Logan relax slightly. Sick they could deal with easily.

“What makes you say that.” Virgil said quickly. 

Patton crossed his arms, giving him a severe look. 

“Maybe the everything, Dark and Stormy,” Roman called with a mix of concern and relief. 

Virgil opened his mouth to retort but then saw 

“Spaghet.” Virgil said simply, making Roman laugh and Patton shush him, giving Virgil a plate and a chair with a small smile. 

Logan smiled at Virgil as he sat down with a thump and stared at the plate piled high with “spaghet”, weighing the pros and cons of coming undone in his warm, purple burrito. “May I, Virgil?” Logan asked before snapping his fingers and transforming his blanket into basically a thick onesie but with a cocoon for a bottom half. 

Virgil blinked and looked down at his still covered and warm top half and looked back at Logan with a grateful gleam in his eyes. Logan nodded and continued sipping his mug of coffee. 

Roman stared. “Can I have one?” he asked, leaning over and whispering to Logan. Logan rolled his eyes and didn’t answer. 

Remus chose that moment to poke his head around the kitchen door and ask, “Hey, padre, you got anymore of, oh, hey, virgil, those Christmas cookies?” 

Virgil grunted around the huge bite he’d just stuffed in his mouth with his now free hand. Patton muttered, “chew your food” before saying, "We can always make more, I guess." 

"Just brush your teeth, please," Logan sighed and muttered from behind his cup of coffee. 

Patton went into the kitchen and Remus followed, hopping up onto the counter and munching on the last of the cookies. 

The others sat at the table as Virgil kept chowing down on the pasta. Once he finished, Patton had got the first batch into the oven and Remus was squatting in front of the oven watching. Literally. He was doing squats. Roman pretended not to notice. 

The so-called “light” sides moved to the living room and got comfy on the couch. Roman made his throne of pillows. Virgil snuggled sideways into his now restored cocoon. Patton sat on the floor. Logan was the only one to actually sit on the couch normally. 

Remus was still doing squats in the kitchen. 

“Wait. Deceit!” Roman called. Nothing happened for a minute. Then the snake appeared in front of him in all his black-and-yellow glory. 

“What do you want?” he asked sharply. 

Roman smiled brightly and gestured towards his brother doing… not squats… in the kitchen. “Well, first, I would like you to stop whatever that is and then join us for a magical movie.” 

Deceit narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “...why?” 

Roman rolled his eyes dramatically. “Because dear danger noodle, it is Christmas. And I think we should all sit down and watch a movie together.” Roman smiled brightly at Deceit's scowl. 

"Fine." The sneky boy went into the kitchen and grabbed Remus. The sides in the living room couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but Deceit was pointing very pointedly and Remus was rolling his eyes. 

Eventually, they both made their way to the couch and scooched as far away from the others as possible with Virgil in between them and the lights. 

The movie was Nightmare Before Christmas. Because Virgil was sick so he got to pick the movie with the request from Patton that it was at least related to Christmas. 

Everyone sat quietly. Tense at first, but slowly relaxing and getting into the movie. Remus loved all the gifts Jack gave everyone as Santa. Roman enjoyed the music and drama. Virgil was in purely for the aesthetics. Patton liked the message. And so did Deceit surprisingly. 

Patton snuck off quietly just before the credits rolled. The others totally noticed, but didn't say anything. Roman, Logan, and Virgil kept Remus and Deceit occupied while Patton did whatever he was doing. 

Whatever he was doing was apparently a Christmas tree. They heard a scraping sound and huffing. They all sat and watched as Patton dragged a giant green monstrosity into the middle of the room. 

Roman spoke up tentatively, half rising from his seat, "Um. Hey, Pat? You need any help with that?" 

Patton turned around with his best puppy dog eyes, and they all got up to help. Except Virgil who could barely keep his eyes open. Logan kept Deceit basically tried to keep Remus from decorating the tree with unmentionables. He was allowed one. But only one. 

The rest decorated with more or less conventional ornaments. 

"It's… thematic." Logan commented finally. 

"Oh, hush, Logan. You love it." Patton giggled. 

They all stood around looking at the tree. There was an entire rainbow of colors. Which was appropriate. Roman had put Patton on his shoulders to let him put the rainbow star on top. 

Patton grabbed Virgil's hand and Deciet's on his other side, making him startle. Virgil in turn grabbed Logan's with a roll of his eyes. Roman grabbed both Deciet's other hand (ignoring the scaley side's glare) and Remus's hand that wasn't batting at the shinies on the tree. 

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Patton said, gleefully. 

Roman and Virgil rolled their eyes at the cliche. Remus shouted "Merry Bitc-!" 

"REMUS!" Patton shouted while Roman and Virgil guffawed and snorted behind him. Together for the holidays. Who'd a thunk it. 


End file.
